White Kirby
White Kirby is the main character of Poyo Ride's Air Ride series. About White Kirby is one of the participants of City Trial. If you played Air Ride, you know what it is. Things are usually peaceful, until Yellow Kirby takes White's Patch. Then a whole patch taking frenzy happens. White gets very pissed when Blue Kirby takes his Hydra Piece. When somewhere other than City Trial, White is generally a normal Kirby who saves his town sometimes. Origin Around February 2014, Poyo Ride was playing Kirby Air Ride at his cousins house as White Kirby, and one of the computers was a Blue Kirby, who found a hydra piece. When Blue Kirby got it, Poyo Ride thought that he got an achievement, but when he attacked Blue Kirby, he found a piece. He got the piece back and was super angry at the blue Kirby, and thus the series was born. Relationships with other characters Blue Kirby White Kirby and Blue Kirby are bitter rivals. They always fight over the pieces in City Trial, and the two usually never get along. Red Kirby White and Red are best friends. Red is one of two and a half Kirbys in City Trial White gets along with. They usually hang out when City Trial isn't going on. Yellow Kirby White hates Yellow because Yellow takes his patches during City Trial. That's literally all I need to say here. Dyna Blade Dyna Blade hates White Kirby. Though this is because she literally hates every last Kirby on the planet, though she seems to hate White more, due to when she appears for Event time in city trial, White Kirby is the only one who hits her in the head with a star, as Blue Kirby says, "Most events are usually only done by White. We Kirbys have better things to do." Shadow Star The Shadow Star does not like White Kirby. This is because White, like every other Kirby, likes to ride the Shadow Star. The Shadow Star does not hate White the most, as he agrees with White that Blue is the worst, due to him preferring the Shadow Star to ride on. Early Stages of TARS development show these two getting along. Other Appearances White appears in two Kirby fan made series', Green Kirby Air Ride and The Adventures of Yellow Kirby. Trivia White was originally going to be Brown, but since Poyo Ride, the creator of The Air Ride Series, played as White when one of the computer players (a Blue Kirby) got a Hydra Piece, White Kirby was the main character. Plus, in Smash, he was a palette swap. Brown was not. *Poyo Ride claims if he would change White's color, it would be Yellow, due to Yellow Kirby appearing in lots of Kirby games. Whites color sparked a lot of controversy. Over at Fantendo, Poyo Ride Decided to make a page for White Kirby. People accused White Kirby being a copy-paste of another fanon Kirby named White. The thing that made everyone think he was a ripoff was because of his color. Other than that, they really do not have any big similarities. *After this event, a test proved another article for a Fanon White Kirby would most likely be marked as a clone of White, and the user who made it would be Poyo Ride. White Kirby loves the legendary Air Ride machines. Ironically, to unlock White Kirby in City Trial, you need to form the Dragoon and Hydra in one match. White Kirby's favorite Air Ride track is Celestial Valley. His favorite Top Ride one is Metal. This references his unlock methods in those two modes. See also Air Ride machine Category:Kirbys Category:The Air Ride Series Category:Protagonists Category:Males